It Will Get Better
by RazorHaven13
Summary: Sam has a little sister, Abby. She was taken away as a little kid, but now she's back and looks a lot worse for the wear. Paul sees her and immediately they click, but Sam isn't too happy about it. Wolves! No vampires this time! One-shot unless reviewed!


**Hey! Only a one-shot unless I get more reviews! Love ya'll!**

I run out of the house, my braces hurt but I can't think about that pain right now. I have to get back home; I have to get to my big brothers house. I watch as people slow down to watch me run. I know there's blood running down my newly broken legs.

They broke and shattered both of my legs so I couldn't get away. I have metal rods that line both of them and they're drilled into my newly constructed knees of metal. The braces screw into the flesh, metal, and bone in my body.

My brother lives about two days away. That's maybe…a four day journey for me. I don't care, I've gone that long without food before, so I'll be fine. As I walk down the road, the pain gets worse. I know I'll probably have to have another six hour surgery to fix what damage I'm going to do to my legs while I'm making my way up to Washington.

I shove my hands in my pockets and feel some change, I'll call him. He hasn't heard from me in years, hopefully he'll still remember me. I go to the nearest gas station and push in my change. I dial his number and wait as it rings.

"Hello?" A female voice asks. My eyes go wide, he got married…or he just has some friends over.

"Um…is Sam there?" I ask quietly.

"May I ask who this is?" She asks me.

"Just tell him it's Abby, please." I look down at the ground as I wait for her to pass him the phone.

**Sam-**

Emily walks in with the phone, Paul looks at her, "Sam, there's a girl on the phone, she says her name's Abby." My eyes go wide and I run over, grabbing the phone from Emily.

"Abby? Abby, is that you?" I ask.

"Hey, yeah Sam, it's me…um, stupid question. Do you still live in La Push?" She asks, her voice is laced with pain.

"Of course I do honey, what is it? What's wrong?" I ask her, god, it's been too long.

"Can I come live with you? Please Sam…it's gotten bad here, with them." She's crying now, "Sam? Are you still there?"

"Y-yeah, I'm still here baby sis. Do you have any way to get here? Or do I need to send someone to pick you up?" I ask, only thinking of what she meant when she said it got bad.

"I'll get there myself, don't worry big brother!" I can hear the strain in her choked voice, "I'll be there in about four days, if not then I'm probably dead." She laughs without humor, "I love you, I'll see you so, bye."

"I love you too Abby, bye." The phone cuts off and I sit on the side of the couch.

I shut my eyes and Emily places a hand on my shoulder, "Sam? Who's Abby?"

"When she was born, my mom took her from us and left her with some random family. I found her again when she was seven and she stayed with me, most of you probably don't remember her though. Dad couldn't take care of her and he put her up for adoption. I used to talk to her every week. Then, she just stopped calling me, or when she did it was early in the morning or late at night. I knew something was up but I never asked…It's been almost two years since I've talked to her."

Paul and Jared stand up, "What's she look like? If we see her during patrol we can bring her back here."

"You can just have her hop on your back, she was with me when I phased, she should still remember it all." I nod, and they leave for patrol.

"Sam, don't worry, I bet everything will be okay." She smiles.

"Emily…she said things had gotten bad, so…she could be hurt right now for all we know." I shut my eyes and sigh. I can't do anything about it until she gets here and I have her back in my arms again.

**Abby- **

** 4 Days Later…**

I walk down the road, it's raining really hard. My stitches from my surgery broke; I think they're infected because they hurt even worse now. I can barely walk and I haven't eaten in almost two weeks. They didn't let me eat at all.

As I step onto a dirt road towards La Push, something in the woods to my right steps out. It's a giant wolf. I smile and they walk over to me, they must know my big brother. The wolf looks at me dead in the eye and everything stops. The pain in my legs, the connection with my brother, it all goes away.

The wolf runs at me and quickly helps me onto its back. I bury my head into is soft and warm fur, and right there, I fall asleep.

**Sam-**

Paul howls extremely loud, and all of us, besides Jared because he's on patrol, run outside into the pouring rain. Paul is running in plain sight, but I see blood.

There's a small girl on his back. When I realize that the girl is my baby sister. I run over and see that she's asleep. I pick up and tell Paul to go get Jared then to come back. He growls, "What?" I ask, he nuzzles against Abby's hand.

Then, he phases and pulls his shorts on. "I'm not leaving her Sam…" His voice fades and I realize what happened.

"No, no way in hell!" I yell at him, "I just got her back!"

"She's gonna bleed to death if you don't get her inside Sam! She's already sick!" He yells at me.

I turn around and walk into the house, Jacob runs to get Jared.

Emily walks over and her eyes linger on her legs. I look down and see that she has braces on her legs, that's where the main source of the blood is coming from, "Sam…she shouldn't have even been up, these are brand new!"

She makes me set her down; I grab a towel and a bowl of warm water. Emily has one of her braces off and everyone is silent. You can see the metal that was put into her legs, she just had surgery. The skin around the long gash is torn, and has stitches that were broken some time ago. Some parts look infected.

Paul kneels down and holds her hand; she must've been in extreme pain. I sit down and brush her white hair away from her face.

Emily starts to pull out the broken stitches and insert new ones. She winces lightly, even though she's still asleep.

Almost two hours later, Emily is done and Paul covers her up in a blanket.

**Abby-**

I wake up in a warm house, with an older guy looking down at me. I smile and he yells something. My legs aren't hurting that much anymore, surprisingly.

"Abby? Honey, are you awake?" I look over and see my big brother, Sam.

"Yeah, for now." I yawn. He smiles and sits next to me.

"You should've told what happened, I would've came and got you honey." He says quietly. I shrug and he sighs, "Abby…you said it got bad, what happened?"

"They're the reason I have braces…they shattered my legs when I was four Sam, I've had over fifty surgeries just to fix the shattered bones! They never let me out of the house, that was my one and only chance I got to get out of there…they beat me Sam, I can't tell you everything right though, okay." He hugs me tight and kisses my forehead.

"Do you want to come to the beach with us? I'm sure we can find you something to wear." I nod happily. Emily helps me put on a white bathing suit, it shows off all my bruises and wounds, but she said it doesn't matter, that I'm still pretty.


End file.
